


南奇|生日快乐|18r

by Maryu



Category: Nanonchimon, chimon - Fandom, nanon - Fandom, 南奇
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27995112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maryu/pseuds/Maryu
Summary: 2020.12.11存档写在前面：1.为啥有这篇4.5k字左右（含2.1k H）的小作文捏，因为几天前梦见过一次南奇，再加上两三个星期前也梦见过一次，so我立下flag如果梦见第三次我就写，so1.14晚上梦见了。2.果然南奇是本命，在鹅子生日前一天晚上不得不（愉快的）实现flag。3.本文由梦+近期看各种采访的脑洞相辅相成，要素应该都是有的，但内在联系是我胡诌的嘿嘿嘿4.作为一个语文智障我尽力了！！！不敢相信我居然写了4.5k字unbelievable！！要知道上一次写同人文是在小学五年级吧！是什么使我一个语文智障突然自信写了这么多呢！是我对南奇的爱啊！！果然追星最容易点亮技能！（叉腰！5.小学生文笔，不喜勿喷哦！！！爱你！6.从下午四点开始断断续续的写，本来还想能赶在曼谷时间零点前搞好，结果，迟到了15分钟，嘿嘿嘿，也是北京时间1:15，哇哦缘分妙不可言so南奇szd（？7.鹅子生日快乐，南奇永相随！！





	南奇|生日快乐|18r

生日的前一天晚上，chimon洗完澡后瘫在沙发上擦着头发。明天就要生日了，明明前天生日会粉丝们热情的帮着庆祝，氛围很好，这两天公司上下亲朋好友都送来诚挚的祝福，他很开心，很感激也很幸福，但就是觉得少了什么，安静的客厅，摆钟上八点刚过，心头莫名其妙涌上一股空虚感，chimon闭上眼睛，他知道为什么，那家伙还在菲律宾呢，虽然知道他们工作特殊，更何况作为他的伴侣的自己也是艺人，很能理解服从的无奈，但是在这个特殊的日子，chimon很想像个小孩子耍耍脾气，想打通电话过去嗔怪他没有陪他过生日，结果拨号过去，电话占线，可把他气的差点把手机给砸了。但一想到这是他新买的iPhone 11 pro还是算了。气噗噗的打开手游恨恨的戳着屏幕。  
今晚手气真的不行，男朋友不接电话，连平时玩的很6的角色也不给力，种种怒气和不爽终于在一通电话进来的时候爆发了，chimon接通后直接开骂：“你这时候给我打什么电话我在打游戏呢淦！”吓得那边的marc差点把电话丢掉。  
其实是圈里平时走的比较近的一些朋友和哥哥们决定帮chimon庆祝一下，（满足某人的惊喜计划）chimon在烦躁平静后也得知了伙伴们的用意，说不感动是假的，也暂时忘记了心中的不愉快。  
“N’chimon,生日快乐啊！！哈哈哈哈你也奔2了和我们了哈哈哈哈哈哈”first笑得东倒西歪的向chimon敬酒。chimon回头看了一眼p’first，无奈的笑了笑，大家这么用心的给自己庆生，气氛很欢乐融洽，但也看得出朋友们是知道自己男朋友没陪在身边特意来安慰自己的。想到这里chimon眼睛不禁发涩，自从进入公司以来，哥哥们都很照顾自己，鲜少有不愉快的争吵，更是在一些自己都想不到的细节给自己惊喜，以及还有nanon那个家伙，虽然他不能来陪自己过生日很遗憾，但是他对自己的爱和宠溺从来不需要等到特定日子才倾泻。想起他甜甜的酒窝和笑起来亮亮的眼睛，chimon别过脸将酒一饮而尽，酒杯挡住湿润的眼睛和夺眶而出的泪水，尽管哥哥们在旁边打打闹闹嘲笑着P’ first比极圈还冷的笑话，欢声笑语的场景让chimon莫名其妙的悲伤来得更加汹涌。他知道他对nanon太依赖了，明明比大大了快1岁，但是nanon总能给他别人给不了的安全感和温暖。  
用手背抹去脸上的泪水，就因为不在身边几天，就因为刚好是生日，chimon觉得自己疯了，怎么能为那家伙到了这样的地步，他可是连电话都没接呢，chimon越想越委屈，脚步虚浮的来到吧台前给自己又加满了一杯酒，一口气喝完后呛的干咳不止，又拿起酒瓶加酒。还在玩闹的几个哥哥看到chimon瞬间上来拉住。  
“chimonchimon你酒量不好你还喝这么猛！”ssing扯开chimon手里的酒瓶，奈何chimon应该是醉了，耍着小孩子脾气不肯给紧紧的抱着酒瓶。  
“p，你冷静点，p！”旁边的marc道。  
“……现在几点了……？”chimon瞪着红彤彤的眼睛故作清醒，其实脚步已经在打岔。  
ohm在回复信息，看了一眼手机，“00:03了，怎么了吗”  
这一刻chimon真的控制不住，泪水在红晕的脸颊上流淌，啜泣着“p'tay和我说过……和我说过……没和爱人一起过生日……是……得不到幸福的……”  
有点喝高的first 一个箭步冲上来，“p’tay还说了……”其他几个见势不妙上来拉住first，marc捂住first嘴巴狠狠的瞪了他一眼“你说尼马呢！”  
场面陷入混乱，一边是drake和frank架住first，marc捂住嘴巴停止first火上浇油般的讲述呆湾传说，一边是ssing和ohm在安慰chimon。终于first放弃挣扎，chimon泄洪般地哭的累了，吵闹声才渐渐降下来。  
简单的给chimon擦干净那哭的不像样的脸后，chimon还打算耍浑像只小泥鳅一样扭来扭去，大家只好架住他不让他摔倒，应该是哭累了也醉的昏昏沉沉没什么力气，ohm和ssing还是比较顺利的将他送出了包间。  
ohm腾出扶着chimon的手按了电梯按钮，另一只手接通了电话，“在几楼？”  
nanon打开房门看到的就是自己的寿星小男友明明耷拉着眼皮却还在张牙舞爪喃喃自语的挣脱扶着他的ssing。nanon无奈的笑着摇了摇头，从两人手臂中接过chimon拉到怀里，宠溺的亲了亲没有清醒的chimon的额头。  
“咳……咳咳”ohm和ssing夸张的假咳，ssing贱贱的笑着，“关上房门再做嘛……我们先走了，对了提醒你们一下你们明天都没有行程的嗷”ssing一脸“我懂”地拉着ohm跑向电梯。  
“谢了朋友们”nanon笑着向他们挥手，一只手轻轻的抚摸着将脑袋埋在自己颈窝的小男友的后脑勺。  
chimon迷迷糊糊抬起头，双眼混沌没有聚焦的看着房间，眼神慢慢扫到了笑得露出两个酒窝的nanon，chimon摇了摇头试图让自己清醒点。nanon被他的小动作可爱到不行，双手抓住chimon的两只手腕定在门板上，chimon一愣，瞪大眼睛看着nanon，nanon笑着等他回应自己的惊喜，然而下一秒chimon又在摇脑袋。  
nanon简直被萌出血了，直接俯下头吻住了小寿星的嘴唇。但并没有加深这个吻，只是轻轻一点，chimon摇晃的脑袋终于不摇了，他抬起头认真的看了看嘴角就没有平复过的nanon，相信了这不是梦，缓了缓几秒钟后，哭了一整晚上的chimon眼泪又出来了。  
“你怎么才来！！！！p’tay说了……p’first说……”  
chimon边说边啜泣，nanon听的断断续续，好不容易才听明白他在讲什么。  
难怪那时候问ohm那边怎么样时ohm突然问自己几点，他看了自己的手机想都没想的输入了时间，其实nanon去菲律宾后为了方便就把系统的时间设置成当地时间了，没想到恋人这么悲伤的直接原因就有自己一份功劳。  
nanon无奈的叹了叹气“小傻瓜，你看看现在几点了？”  
“肯定过十二点了……你现在才来！”chimon还在闹别扭，虽然这在nanon看来无疑是撒娇。  
nanon从chimon左口袋掏出了手机放在他面前，23:47。chimon一脸惊喜，悲伤的表情瞬间消失的烟消云散。  
“马尼拉时间确实过十二点了，但我们现在在曼谷，宝贝”nanon忍不住又欠身在chimon的额头点了一下。  
chimon乐呵着，转念一想又不对，“你不是说……后天才回来吗！”  
nanon笑了笑没有回答，直接俯身噙住chimon的嘴唇，这一次nanon再也忍不住了，用舌头撬开牙关，长驱直入，挑逗着恋人的舌头。光线昏暗却暧昧的房间只听到唇舌交缠的声音，起初chimon还矜持的挣扎一下，到后来干脆尊重感官来一场心外无物的接吻。chimon双手环上nanon的脖子，不知怎么开始的，两人吻的忘我，来到了床沿。chimon想要后退，却撞到了床边，带着nanon一起，背部狠狠的砸在了床上。nanon嘴唇放开了chimon，他们看着彼此的眼睛，这一刻，他们都觉得时间静止了。床头橘黄色的灯光打在nanon脸上，chimon看着nanon充满情欲和爱意的眼睛，这一刻，他觉得一点都不委屈了，因为他爱的人就真真切切的在他身边（上），用专属于自己的深情看着自己，对于nanon何尝不是如此，他的小寿星，他的宝贝，他眷恋他对自己独一无二的依赖，占有他只对自己流露的可爱和性情，相识四年，相恋一年，一路走来多少风风雨雨交加重合，他是他这一生想要保护的小王子，他是他这一世愿意依赖的避风港。  
就这样看着彼此不知道过了多久，chimon笑了，带着醉意满足的笑了，看着这个笑容，nanon觉得自己才是醉的那个人吧。chimon拉下了nanon，继续刚刚意犹未尽的吻。  
原本环在nanon脖子上的双手松开了，来到了nanon的衬衣扣子前。前几个扣子还解的有条不紊，房间的气氛在升温，不够，远远不够，尽管吻的再激烈，chimon仍觉得空虚，想要被填满的欲望更加急切，身体在叫嚣着被占有的渴望，导致后面几个扣子解的慌慌乱乱。  
两人的呼吸都乱了，看着他的小王子这么诱人，他又何尝不难受？  
nanon转战chimon颈部，炙热的呼吸喷洒在白皙的皮肤上，酥痒的感觉让chimon身体的欲望叫嚣的更甚。  
“non……我想要……嗯……”chimon刺激地溢出呻吟。  
这酥软的一声nanon听了差点缴械。nanon手探到chimon的内裤边缘慢慢褪去，chimon的前端已经冒出液体。两人穿的都是衬衣，nanon迅速的解开扣子，从颈部一路亲吻直下，最终停在了他的小王子的脆弱前。小心翼翼地含住了chimon的分身。  
“嗯……啊……嗯”chimon情不自禁的出声，他舒服的闭上了眼睛，眼尾颤动着，美妙的感觉在他的表情上一展无遗。  
nanon单手撑着床回到chimon唇边，出乎意料的是，chimon反客为主，尤为热情，他学着nanon开始的样子蹂躏着nanon的双唇，两人的胜负欲又不合时宜的爆发了，似乎谁的攻势更猛烈就能证明什么似的，气氛仍在升温。  
“non……想要……想要你……”带着颤抖的哭腔，chimon在nanon手上释放了。  
nanon带着他喷洒出来的白浊，慢慢的探到chimon后穴，在液体的润滑下很轻松的进去两只手指。nanon好像想到什么，恶趣味的放慢了扩张的速度，chimon不满的冷哼着，动了动身体，还惩罚性的在nanon颈部狠狠的咬了一口，像只小狐狸一样露出狡黠的表情，这一切都被nanon尽收眼底。  
我的小王子怎么这么可爱呢？小王子已经释放过一次，而自己也已经硬不行了。  
精心的扩张之后，nanon手指离开了chimon。chimon感觉东西从自己身体抽离后难耐的蹭了蹭nanon。  
“mon，你要什么我都给你，我的宝贝”  
nanon提枪上阵，一口气顶到最深。  
“嗯……non，好深……”chimon细细密密的呻吟无疑是最好的催情剂，  
他抱起chimon跨坐在自己身上，这个体位能够顶到很深，直接用行动告诉他的小王子我是和你距离最近的人，我是爱你最深的人。  
chimon仰着头和nanon唇舌交缠，nanon抚摸着chimon的后背。空气中飘散着水声和拍击声，chimon勾人的呻吟能听出他是身心的满足，律动的速率加快，呻吟变了调，气氛即将到达顶峰，chimon察觉到了nanon在想什么，双手圈住他的脖子急忙说“你敢试试！”  
nanon无奈的说“宝贝，没有套你会不舒服的。”  
chimon带着软软的哭腔“射在里面！就要射在里面！”甚至还自己上下蹭动。  
nanon被这紧致刺激的倒吸一口气。  
“宝贝，你要什么我都给你！”nanon将他压倒在床上，在最深处完成最后的抽插后毫无保留的在他的小王子体内。”啊……好烫……”一股又一股热浪刺激着肠壁，chimon满足的闭上眼，享受高潮过后的余韵。  
nanon将头埋进chimon颈部，贪婪的呼吸着他身上的桃子香气。  
chimon摸了摸nanon的头发，看着自己的nanon从和自己差不多高长成男人模样，我的小男孩长大了啊！  
nanon抬起头，眯着眼危险的看着chimon，“mon，明天我们都没有行程哦～”  
“……不是……刚刚做过了！！”chimon不由得后退，仿佛完全忘记了刚刚那个求欢的人是谁。  
“我才一次而已，你别小看我哦”  
零点已过，但夜还很长……  
清晨，酒店地上散落着衣服，大床上，少年裹着洁白的被子，露出半张睡脸。  
落地窗前，另一个少年穿着浴袍接通电话。  
“first！你就知道和你brother学，好的不学学些没用的！”  
“不是弟弟我话都没说完就被人捂住嘴了……”  
“还有让你们不要告诉他我回来了他很伤心我知道，但mon酒量不好你们也不知道拦着，要是mon今天起床头痛怎么办！”  
“N’chimon要是头痛应该不是喝酒喝的应该是你太过火了……”  
“你还有理了！你等着！”  
“喂nanon我告诉你别以为我怕你，信不信我现在就去问问记者爆出你们在一起了的料价格怎么样？”  
“你去啊反正我们迟早会公开的”  
“（气死了气死了气死了气死了）我奶奶和我说过，不要……”  
还没讲完nanon直接挂断电话。

nanon从行李箱里拿出了两只公仔，是一只穿着死侍外衣的皮卡丘和一只穿着皮卡丘外衣的死侍。在菲律宾出差的时候刚好看到路上有人卖觉得很可爱就买了一对。nanon笑着看着两个公仔，就像看他们两人一样。  
床上的chimon翻了个身，发出嘤咛声，nanon拿着两只公仔来到床前。  
nanon俯身蜻蜓点水般的亲了一下chimon嘴角。 chimon还在眨着惺忪的睡眼。  
“早安，宝贝，生日快乐！”说完将两者公仔伸到chimon面前。  
“嗷呜pikachu！！！！！”从被窝里伸出双手结果公仔。  
nanon掀开被窝躺了进去，圈住了被公仔吸引的chimon。  
“再睡一会吧宝贝，现在才八点，昨晚你这么累……”  
不说还好，这一说chimon想起来了重点应该在哪里了。  
“nanon，你老实交代，你是不是故意的！他们都知道你回来了对不对！他们都看到我酒后失态了！！！！”chimon咬牙切齿，说到后面自己也觉得丢脸的将头埋进被窝。  
nanon笑着把chimon捞了上来，  
“不会的mon，你的失态只有我看到了”  
“醉酒的mon真可爱！”  
2020.1.15.1:15完


End file.
